<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chance Encounters by merlucadevotion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797207">Chance Encounters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlucadevotion/pseuds/merlucadevotion'>merlucadevotion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlucadevotion/pseuds/merlucadevotion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From the very first time Carina laid eyes on Maya, fate just seemed to work in their favor. A marina one shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chance Encounters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys so this is basically just a fill in the blank for that deleted scene between Maya and Carina that we never got to see, plus the scene at the bar. Also, I appreciate all the positive feedback on my last marina fic. It really means a lot. Anyways hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Carina was in the pit updating a patient’s chart when suddenly the doors rushed open and in ran a frantic woman who looked as if she’d just run a marathon. For some reason, Carina felt instantly drawn to this woman and she couldn’t quite explain why. Of course this was far from her first time in the pit and she’d seen all sorts of trauma fly through those doors, but she couldn’t take her eyes off the blonde on the other side of the room. The woman turned, and she realized she recognized her from somewhere. An EMT perhaps? Before she was able to pinpoint where she’d seen her before, the woman was gone and Carina went back to work, though it lingered in the back of her mind for the rest of that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later on that evening, Carina was at the nurses station when the woman she saw in the pit suddenly approached her. Maya had since showered and changed clothes since Carina had seen her last, and yet still, Carina knew exactly who she was the second she laid eyes on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,can I help you?” Carina greeted warmly with her signature smile that could cause practically anyone to go weak at the knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya stood in front of her and it was suddenly as her feet were bolted to the ground and she completely lost all train of thought. She realized her mouth was slightly agape and she immediately closed it.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Fuck, don’t be weird Maya. Pull it together.” She thought to herself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Hi, I was just getting coffee, and I got two which I realize I don't really need since I had a cup not that long ago..and well. Anyways I noticed you here and thought you could use a cup yourself.” Maya stammered nervously as she offered the coffee to Carina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carina graciously accepted the coffee. The truth was, after the day she had, she certainly needed it. She spent most of the day worrying about her brother, worrying that he could break at any moment and quite frankly it was exhausting in ways she couldn’t describe. “I definitely needed this. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem. Have a good rest of your evening, then.” Maya replied. Suddenly her phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket to check. “Anyways, I gotta go, but it was nice meeting you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Nice meeting you too.” Carina responded, a look of slightly amused bewilderment</span>
</p><p>
  <span> on her features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, she was gone, before Carina ever got the chance to ask her name. Perhaps, if fate was in the cards for the two of them, they’d meet again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night after their respective shifts, Carina and Maya found themselves at the same bar with the same idea in mind, wanting to be alone and unwind after a day that’d been rough for the both of them. However, once Carina laid eyes on the blonde woman seated next to her, all desire to be alone seemed to fade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She recognized her as the woman she saw at the hospital. The woman that came in with the nose, which had been the talk of Grey Sloan for most of that day. A firefighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Captain Maya Bishop.” Maya introduced herself with a handshake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dr. Carina Deluca.” Carina replied in her smooth Italian accent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carina wasn’t entirely sure what was happening, all she knew was she wanted to know more about this woman, anything she could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted to hear the story about the nose, however Maya didn’t seem up for much talking on that particular night which caused a pang of disappointment in Carina’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Carina asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their gaze lingered on one another, a smile crept on Maya’s lips. “Maybe not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya ended up telling the story of how she ended up in the ER with a guy’s nose in a plastic bag, from start to finish and Carina hung onto her every word as if it were the most interesting story she’d ever heard. Maya wasn’t quite sure if it was the alcohol or perhaps taking pity on her, but whatever it was - it was a nice feeling and she never wanted it to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carina never once stopped Maya during her recounting of that trip, or life as a firefighter, or anything that came to mind that night. They talked and talked for what seemed like hours. Somewhere along the way the two ended up exchanging numbers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Maya didn’t even think about stopping Carina when she leaned in for that kiss. That soft, yet intense, perfect in every way kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I’ve to go,” Carina whispered in Maya’s ear, “but we’ll see each other again, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope so.” Maya answered, biting her bottom lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carina giggled softly and placed her hand over Maya’s. “See you soon, Maya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That “soon” could not come sooner for either woman. Both left the bar that night with their hearts and minds racing in anticipation for what the future could hold.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>